Inanna
Inanna '''is a Goa'uld Queen and a member of the High Council of the System Lords. She started in service of Lord Zeus and proved herself as one of his most loyal Underladies. '''Biography Inanna was born in 47 141 GC and became Zeuses Underlady 30 years later. She is one of the youngest members of the High Council of the System Lords. Inanna is the wife of Pelops, son of Zeus and Isis. Rise to power She rose to power very fast by proving herself when she was willing to die very young along her Lord, doing her duty as his Underlady. Her willingness to sacrafice made her rose from a commander of a small fleet of Ha'tak Motherships to a System Lady with one of the largest territories in the Galaxy, practicaly overnight. However recently she suffered major losses and was forced to make her marriage with Pelops public in order to keep her position in the Council. Battle at Olympus The battle near planet Olympus was a major turning point for Inanna, then Underlady of Lord Zeus. During the war of her Lord and Yu-Huang with Anubises forces she stayed asside until his home planet Olympus was threatened. Her job was to help Zeus keep Anubises forces at bay as long as possible to allow his family to leave to a safe location with as much of his Jaffa army as possible. This was a suicide mission, as everyone alongside Zeus, including Zeus, was suposed to fight until they die. Inanna brought her entire fleet at the time: three Ha'tak Motherships. As they were outnumbered by Anubises fleet, Zeus tok direct control over two of her Ha'taks and left only one under her control. He instructed her to stand back in the final line of defense, but before the battle she noticed a strange radar reading behind the Star. The anomaly lasted just for a few seconds. It was caused by a group of Anubises ships that were hiding behind the Sar, using the radiation to remain invisible to the radars. Their plan was to attack planet Olympus when the battle starts in order to throw Zeuses defense into chaos. Inanna managed to destroy three out of five Ha'taks hiding behind the Star, One managed to escape and another one was destroyed by colliding with a large part of one of the destroyed ships. This was possible because the shields of the Ha'taks were very weakened, as most of the power was used to protect the crew from radiation coming from the star. Joining the High Council of the System Lords After Anubises defeat Zeus was one of the key Goa'uld Lords. He tok it on himself to create a new, fairer system that will prevent infighting between the Lords but also grant them some authonomy. For this reason the High Council of the System Lords was reformed and turned into a governing body of the Empire where the most influential Goa'uld meet to make decisions. Inanna was suggested as a member by Zeus on the very first meeting, while Lord Yu-Huang Shang Ti suggested Amaterasu. Both of them were accepted and Inanna was granted a large territory near Zeuses domain. She became his equal, although in practice her respect for Zeus disabled her from seeing herself as his equal. This cooperation along with Inanna's playful and charming character fueled rumors that she and Zeus are romanticaly involved, making her his mistress. This was later proved wrong when she was forced to reveal her marriage to his son Pelops. Today Inanna recently suffered several major losses, losing a large portion of her supplies along with the greatest minds of her domain. This was due to a combination of attacks by Anubises forces, operations against her preformed by the Tay'ri Confederation and guerilla attacks by various Goa'uld terrorist organisations such as the Free Jaffa Nation. For this reason her position in the council was endangered. As her forces and supplies were decimated, she was forced to reveal that she was married to Pelops, a System Lord in the Council and son of Zeus and Inanna. This move stopped the rumor that she is Zeuses mistress, as it was revealed that her marriage to Pelops was kept as a secret in order to fuel similar claims that could trick their rivals into thinking that Inanna is not going to support the suggestions brought before the Council by Zeuses family members. Her announcement was followed by official declarations by both her mother-in-law System Lady Isis and her husband System Lord Pelops in which they declared she is placed under their protection. Personal life There is not much known about Inanna's personal life before she joined the High Council of the System Lords. She managed to hide her personal life quite well, as her marriage to Pelops was kept secret for centuries. Her close relationship with her father-in-law Zeus shows that she is not trully an independent System Lady. Like her mother-in-law, she offten consulted him on her decisions, most of the time even bypassing her husband Pelops. Many think she is the glue that keeps Zeuses family together when it comes to politics. Appearance Inanna has long, curly brown hair and green eyes. She is 168cm tall and weights 55kg. She wears a crown and a lot of jewelry and light, usualy white, gold-colored or at least lightly colored clothes. Personality Inanna is sometimes considered the Goa'uld version of Adria, Orici of the Ori Empire. Inanna is a charming, flirtatious and a very cheerful person. She is a benevolent ruler and her subjects are very devoted to her, as shown by their voiced support in most troubling times for her. Despite being a Queen Goa'uld, because of her good-natured character she is refered to as 'Princess'. See also: * High Council of the System Lords * Goa'uld Queen * Battle at Olympus * Zeus * Isis * Pelops * Anubis * Adria Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Citizen Category:Person